Total Drama Restart
by regretfulHeartBreak
Summary: 22 countries have decided to participate in the next season of Total Drama. But the thing is is that they aren't countries. (Sucky Summary)


Hello, my little birdies! This is a parody of Total Drama/Hetalia. Ido not own Total Drama and Hetalia. I just own the plot of the story and Illyanna. If you are a fan of Canada, (the country and/or the Hetalia character) I am sorry for some of the things said in this fanfiction. Blame Chris and his narcissism. Total Drama is a Canadian animation and Hetalia is an anime/manga series. If you haven't watched Total Drama or Hetalia, this wouldn't make sense to you. This is based off the first season of TD and most of the countries have never met each other. The exceptions are the Italian brothers, America and Canada, and...that's it. (Sorry for other siblings of the Hetalia franchise. I can only work with 2 pairs of siblings) Also in this fanfiction, they are NOT countries.

(Sorry for other siblings in the Hetalia franchise. I can only work with a certain amount)

Enjoy le fanfiction

~Author

"Yo! I'm Chris! The host of Total Drama! Remember the other 6 seasons! Yeah...no! This season, we have all new competitors. We are doing challenges that go back to the first season. Except, this is in the US! Nobody cares about Canada no more!" Chris said to the audience.

*Announcement*

"I'm sorry for all Canadians who are watching this show! We love ALL Canadians and every other person! Can we get back to the show now?" Chris said sarcastically.

*Back to the Show*

"Well! I for one love Canada!" A girl standing next to Chris said.

"Illyanna! You're supposed to wait for my signal! Well...there's no point anymore in waiting! This is my cousin, Illyanna. She is assisting me on the challenges this year, along with Chef. Anyways, you already know the rules, so I will just get to the introductions.

"First up is Feliciano!" Chris said to the audience. Feliciano got off the dock.

"Ciao, Chris and Illyanna!" Feliciano said as he put his luggage on the other side of the dock.

"Next up, Ludwig!"

"It's nice to meet jou!" Ludwig said as he dropped his luggage next to Feliciano's.

"Kiku!"

"Herro!" Kiku said as he bowed.

"Alfred!"

"Yo dude! What's up?" Alfred said as he gave Chris and Illyanna a high five.

"Arthur!" Illyanna said as she clapped.

"Why hello, love!" Arthur said as he gave Illyanna a kiss on the hand.

"Francis!"

"Bonjour Chris and Illyanna!" Francis as he gave a rose to Illyanna.

Illyanna blushed a little.

"T-thank you!" Illyanna said.

"Awww! Cute! Anyways, next is Yao!" Chris said.

"Ni hao! It's GREAT to be here, aru!" Yao said and stood next to Kiku and Feliciano.

"Ivan!" Illyanna gained her composure again.

"Hello Chris and Illyanna!" Ivan said as he grabbed his pipe and stood next to Francis

"Lovino!" Chris said.

"Where is my stupido fratello?" Lovino said as he fell onto Illyanna. The two of them blushed.

"H-he's r-right here!" Illyanna said, pointing to Feliciano. Chris smirked at Illyanna. Illyanna blushed as red as a tomato.

"Gilbert!" Illyanna said, getting back on her feet. LITERALLY!

"Hallo! I am ze awesome Gilbert! And this ze awesome Gilbird!"

Gilbert said as he did a weird laugh.

"Heracles!" Chris said as he high fived Gilbert.

"I love cats!" Heracles said as cats surrounded him. Kiku and Feliciano came and played with the cats.

"Matthew!" Illyanna clapped her hands again.

"Who?" Alfred said as he was eating a hamburger.

"No outside food!" Chef said as smacked Alfred's hamburger into the ocean.

"I'm your brother, Alfred!" Matthew whisper-yelled.

"Next is Roderich!" Chris said as he pushed Matthew out of the way. Roderich just nodded.

"Elizaveta!" Illyanna said.

"Hello!" She said and stood next to Austria.

"Vash!" Chris said.

"I will beat all of you with my peace prize!" Vash said.

"Lilli!" Illyanna said. She nodded and stood with Vash.

"Antonio!" Chris said.

"Hola!" Spain said and stood in between Gilbert and Francis.

"Emil!" Illyanna said. He nodded.

Then the rest of the of the contestants (the rest of the Nordics).

*Campfire*

"I will now put you into teams! First team! Heracles, Roderich, Alfred, Emil, Kiku, Vash, Ludwig, Lovino, Ivan, Feliciano, and Arthur. You guys are the Rapid Cheetahs!" Illyanna said with excitement.

"The second team! Yao, Lukas, Francis, Berwald, Tino, Gilbert, Lilli, Matthew, Elizaveta, Antonio, and Mathias!" Chris said.

*At the "cafeteria"*

"Why is the food moving?" Roderich said to Chef.

"Dude! Don't complain about the hamburger?" Alfred said to Roderich.

"All of you! Put your swimsuits on and come to the top of the cliff" Illyanna said as she left the tent.

*Top of Cliff*

"Oh sh*t!" Lovino yelled.


End file.
